villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot is an agent of the Patriots and former member of FOXHOUND known for his skills as a gunslinger and a major villain from the ''Metal Gear Solid ''series. History Past The child of the Joy and the Sorrow, Revolver Ocelot (then named Adamanska) was born during D-Day as the Allies invaded Normandy beach. In the middle of the battle, the Joy was wounded, forcing her to have a cesarean birth, resulting in a snake-shaped scar on her body. However shortly following this, Adamanska was taken by the Philosopher’s agents and eventually worked as a codebreaker for the NSA under the codename ADAM. But he and another codebreaker defected to the Soviet Union in 1960 and eventually came to serve in GRU under the command of Colonel Volgin. At the same time, Adamanska acted as a sleeper agent for the KGB and CIA (actually proxy organizations for the Philosophers). His parentage made it so he had preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent, even getting the position of major and his own unit, the Ocelot Unit. Metal Gear Solid 3 In 1964, Adamanska (now named Ocelot) and his unit went to Tselinoyarsk to capture Nikolai Sokolov. He ambushed and killed the KGB units in the area (but he apparently didn’t like doing so since they were his comrades). Ocelot then surrounded Naked Snake and Sokolov with his unit, but realized Snake wasn’t the Boss and tried to kill him with a Middle Eastern technique that involved ejecting a bullet by hand. However his gun jammed and Snake managed to take down Ocelot and his whole unit. Before Ocelot fell unconscious, Snake said his style wasn’t the best for an automatic and was more suited to a revolver. After waking up, Ocelot boarded Volgin’s aircraft as it carried the prototype Shagohod to Groznyj Grad. Volgin, who’d gotten two Davey Crockett nuclear warheads from the Boss after she and the Cobra Unit joined him, decided to use one on Sokolov’s research facility. Ocelot tried to stop him, but could only watch, horrified, as Volgin fired it, destroying the facility. A week afterwards, Ocelot got an order from the CIA to help Snake on his new mission to take out the Cobra Unit and the Boss, as well as retrieve the Philospher’s Legacy. But before, Ocelot could rendezvous with Snake, a Chinese spy pretending to be EVA did so while planning to take the Philosopher’s Legacy for the Chinese Philosophers. Ocelot decided not to reveal his identity as ADAM (one of the agents Snake was told would aid him) and aid him more secretly. On their first meeting after Snake was sent in, Ocelot lured him out after capturing EVA and revealed that he’d followed his advice, having switched to a Colt Single Action revolver. Ocelot tried to shoot Snake, but he had failed to count his bullets correctly since the automatic he used to use had more bullets than the revolver and had used all of them. EVA was able to escape and Snake took him down, explaining his mistake and allowed Ocelot to run away, having taken a liking to him. The gunslinger faced Snake again at Bolshaya Past and dueled him, but they were interrupted by the Pain’s hornet swarm. Ocelot was able to fend them off with his gun skills and retreated. Later on, he intimidated Sokolov by placing one bullet in one of his three revolvers and playing a version of russian roulette by juggling them and firing one randomly six times. However the Boss stopped Ocelot, (lucky since the revolver he would’ve fired would’ve had the bullet) and scolded him for his earlier actions at Bolsahya, breaking his revolver as she did so. Soon after this, Ocelot came upon Volgin as he was torturing Granin under suspicion for being a traitor. However he’d killed Granin before he could reveal anything and Ocelot reprimanded his commander about this as well as his nuking of the research facility. Volgin just reminded him he was in charge in Groznyj Grad and said it was his duty to root out spies in the Soviet Union. However when Tatyana arrived, Ocelot smelled her “perfume” (actually gasoline) and seemed about to accuse her of being a KGB spy, but instead just commented on her boots (which were biking boots instead of her officer boots). Later on, Snake was caught infiltrating Groznyj Grad and Ocelot watched as Vogin tortured him. Though he was at first opposed to this, Ocelot soon noted how effective it was and said it was the ultimate form of expression. He attempted to expose Tatyana as a spy after she tried to stop the Boss from gouging out Snake’s eyes. Ocelot started up the same Russian Roulette game he’d been playing before with Sokolov, only with Tatyana as his victim. Snake got in the way and the muzzle flash from Ocelot’s revolver blinded him in one eye. Ocelot placed a tracer in Snake’s wounds in case he escaped, which was a wise choice since he did break out. The gunslinger pursued Snake and seemingly cornered him at the end of a sewer drain, trying to shoot him with the bullet from their first encounter, only for Snake to jump off a cliff and escape. Soon after this Ocelot and Volgin cornered Snake in the main hangar and the gunslinger explained how he’d known Tatyana was a spy. He declared that he wanted to finish Snake off, but Volgin stopped him and took on Snake instead. As they fought, Volgin eventually ordered Ocelot to shoot Snake, but he refused, instead throwing Snake weapons to help him. Ocelot said he’d promised the Boss not to kill Snake, but he may have done this actually out of admiration for the agent. After Volgin was beaten, Ocleot pursued Snake and EVA as they escaped from Groznyj Grad and was even saved by Snake at one point, but failed to stop them. Later on, as Snake and EVA escaped in the WIG, Ocelot caught up with them again and challenged Snake to one last duel in the form of a gun draw. He placed a bullet in one of two revolvers, mixed them up and placed them on the ground between himself and Snake. Before commencing, Ocelot asked Snake his name and the agent revealed his name was John, which Ocelot said he would remember. The two drew and it was Snake who won, but Ocelot revealed the bullet was a blank and left satisfied. After Snake’s mission was complete, the KGB’s Chief Director contacted Ocelot, who said that Khrushchev was finished and the time of the KGB had come. Following this he made a call to the DCI, which revealed that the CIA only recovered half of the Philosopher’s Legacy and it was assumed the KGB had the rest. Ocelot also turned over the blueprints for what would become Metal Gear and began research into torture, becoming an expert at it. He eventually obtained the other half of the Legacy, keeping it for his own plans. Joining the Patriots By 1970, Ocelot had become dissatisfied with the constant conflict amongst the American Philosophers, resulting in the CIA and the Pentagon fighting for the Philosophers’ Legacy. Thus, Ocelot began using the situation to his advantage at the time of the San Hieronymo Takeover. While Snake (now named Big Boss) stopped Gene’s plans to blow up Langley and the Pentagon, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy. With help from an unknown partner (Zero), Ocelot killed the DCI, but made it indistinguishable from suicide. He planned to free the country from the Philosophers and get the entire Philosopher’s Legacy (as well as a list of the names of the Philosophers). Ocelot was going to break ties with his mysterious partner, until the partner revealed to him the data on the Perfect Soldier project and the concept of genomes. This caught Ocelot’s interest and he agreed to join the newly forming “Patriots”, but only under the condition that Big Boss be allowed to join them. This was met and Zero managed to recruit Big Boss, as well as Sigint, EVA, and Para-Medic. The goal of the Patriots was to recreate the world to be “whole again” like that, which had been envisioned by the Boss. However constant differences and the “Les Enfants Terribles” project made him leave the group. Ocelot acted as a spy for the Patriots (while secretly hating its methods himself) and at one point, took part in an invasion on Afghanistan under the command of GRU. This event earned him the name “Shalashaska” amongst the mujahideen out of fear of his sadistic nature. Ocelot later ended up working as a torture advisor in the Soviet Union’s concentration camps and was known for his usage of the Lubyanka prison beneath the KGB headquarters as a torture chamber. It was during his time in the Soviet military that he met Sergei Gurlukovich, another member of Spetsnaz GRU. After the USSR was brought down, Ocelot left GRU, claiming that he shared Gurlukovich’s dream of restoring Russia, but didn’t actually care about doing so. Ocelot spent the 90s as a mercenary, fighting in hot spots worldwide as an agent and soldier until the early 2000s. After Solid Snake stopped Big Boss’ uprisings in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land, Zero had Big Boss put in a nanomachine based coma, much to Ocelot and EVA’s anger. They left the Patriots, but Ocelot did so more discretely so he could still act as a spy and retain their trust and planned with EVA to retrieve Big Boss’ body. Ocelot later found out that the FOXHOUND was under the command of Liquid Snake (one of Big Boss’ clones). He joined the unit, taking the name “Revolver Ocelot” and acting as their interrogation specialist and was more than willing to fight under one of Big Boss’ sons due to his high regard for him when they first met. In 2003, Ocelot and EVA allied themselves with Naomi Hunter, who had her brother, Gray Fox, kill Dr. Clark (A.K.A. Para-Medic), who was FOXHOUND’s medical chief. Metal Gear Solid In 2005, Revolver Ocelot managed to stir Liquid Snake into launching an uprising on Shadow Moses Island along with the other FOXHOUND members and the Genome Soldiers, secretly acting under orders from President Sears. Ocelot was also able to get military equipment for the “Sons of Big Boss” (the name of the insurrection) from Gurlukovich. As the insurrection began, Ocelot tortured Kenneth Baker, president of Armstech and killed Donald Anderson, Chief of DARPA, supposedly by accident during a torture session. Thus he deprived Liquid Snake of the activation codes for Metal Gear REX, but Ocelot had actually done it because Anderson was in league with Zero and knew where his loyalties really lay. After Solid Snake infiltrated Shadow Moses, Ocelot took him on, but in the middle of the fight, Gray Fox appeared, slicing off Ocelot’s right hand. He retreated with his severed hand and later contacted Vulcan Raven after he attacked Snake in tank, telling him not to underestimate Snake. Ocelot vowed to kill Snake, but was angered when Raven reminded him that he’d lost his hand and called him “General Ivan” (Ivan being a ethnic slur against Russians). After Snake was finally captured, Ocelot began torturing Snake with an electrical torture device with orders from Liquid not to kill him as he had the DARPA chief. As he did so, Ocelot told Snake he wanted to play a “game” to see if he’d endure or give up, telling him if he gave up, he’d live, but that he’d torture and kill Meryl instead. During the torture, Ocelot revealed his experiences as a soldier, his working with Gurlukovich, and his real goal, which was to create a world of chaos to allow people to truly express themselves, unlike the real world. In case of escape, Ocelot put a timer bomb in Snake’s equipment, but after Snake escaped, he found it and got rid of it. Later on, Ocelot was talking Liquid about what to make Metal Gear REX’s first target and found out that the son of Big Boss planned to turn Shadow Moses into a new Outer Heaven and to cause an international incident. Ocelot wondered about keeping Meryl as bait for Snake and when Liquid asked him about Snake having any detonation keys, Ocelot claimed he hadn’t had any. However he suddenly sensed that Snake was near and shot the PAL key out of his hand, causing him to lose it down a drain. Ocelot eventually managed to get REX’s test data from Snake, but didn’t give it to Liquid as per President Sear’s instructions. He later talked with Liquid about getting help from Gurlukovich’s mercenary army, but soon afterwards, REX and Liquid were destroyed by Snake. Ocelot escaped Shadow Moses with REX’s data, delivering it to Sears and reporting what happened. After the incident, Ocelot received new orders from Sears’, surveying “the women”, selling REX’s data on the black market (making him enough money to buy a “decent sized country”), and freed Naomi Hunter from prison. At one point, Ocelot had his right arm replaced with that of Liquid Snake and was later ordered by the Patriots to mobilize five of their Private Military Companies. He also may have helped Solidus Snake go into hiding after the Patriots removed him from power and planned to kill him. Metal Gear Solid 2 In 2007, Revolver Ocelot received an order from the Patriots to steal Metal Gear RAY, which was being built by the Marines. It was seen as a threat to the Arsenal Gear being built by the Navy, but the Patriots planned to redesign it to protect Arsenal Gear. With help from Gurlukovich and his mercenaries, Ocelot succeeded in infiltrating the tanker transporting RAY and, in his words, “took it back” while sinking the tanker. He betrayed Gurlukovich, leaving him and Scott Dolph, a Marine commander, to die. Not realizing Ocelot was planning to turn on them as well, the Patriots continued their plan and sank a real oil tanker in the same place, building the Big Shell facility on the spot. All Ocelot had left to do was draw Solidus Snake into the Patriots’ trap. As he reported his success to the Patriots, he also promised his contact he’d meet up with him. In 2009, Ocelot joined up with Solidus and formed the Sons of Liberty, a terrorist force comprised of members of Dead Cell that were still alive and the mercenaries of Gurlukovich. They planned to take over Big Shell, which hosted the Arsenal Gear and Soldius plotted to kill the Patriots, not realizing Ocelot was on their side. After Fatman attempted to blow up Big Shell, Ocelot reported to Soldius what had happened and suggested that he’d been a Patriot spy. He also told Solidus the damage report for Shell 2, that he planted Semtex on the Shell connecting bridge, and got information on Emma Emmerich about Arsenal Gear with a truth serum. However Ocelot began feeling his new arm trying to take control of him and thus used hypodermic injections to keep Liquid’s spirit contained. During the incident, Ocelot had a number of run-ins with Raiden (who was a pawn of the Patriots), first before the death of Richard Ames, a Secret Service Agent, and again after Raiden killed President James Johnson. After Raiden’s mission, Ocelot revealed everything that had occurred had resulted from the manipulations of the Patriots. Solidus and Raiden had been pawns in a test by GW, a new optic neural AI created by the Patriots. However Solid Snake showing up had been the only unplanned occurrence, which had actually been the work of Liquid Snake. Liquid Snake’s spirit had been possessing Ocelot through the transplanted arm and messing up the gunslinger’s plans. At the end of the incident, Liquid took over Ocelot again and crashed the Arsenal Gear into Manhattan, escaping in Metal Gear RAY. However he beckoned Snake to follow him and Snake put a transmitter on RAY, before Ocelot could go after the Patriots. However Snake figured they’d given him a fake location anyways. Following this, Ocelot tried to restore his mental stability by replacing the arm he’d transplanted from Liquid Snake with a cybernetic one. Metal Gear Solid 4 By 2014, Revolver Ocelot had merged his personality with the spirit of Liquid Snake creating “Liquid Ocelot”. In reality, Ocelot had used a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy to take on Liquid Snake’s personality and become his “doppelganger”, so as to trick the Patriots, a plan that succeeded. However Liquid Ocelot could not reveal this part of his plan to his ally, EVA, who believed that Ocelot had been taken over by Liquid Snake. Liquid Ocelot made the final preparations for his plan to plunge the entire world into war, ending the Patriots. The “War Economy” resulting from the Big Shell incident had become almost utterly dependent on using mercenary armies. Liquid Ocelot used this to his advantage and he came to control the most powerful mercenary organization in the world, Outer Heaven, which consisted of the five PMC’S he’d been ordered to maintain for the Patriots. Liquid Ocelot made Naomi Hunter research a way to access the Sons of the Patriots System, while she pretended to be held hostage and also recruited Vamp. Liquid Ocelot first tried using Liquid Snake’s DNA to access the system, using the repaired GW as a conduit and planned to remove the system completely. However this didn’t work and Liquid Ocelot had to change his plans to taking control of the Sons of the Patriots system. He next tried using Solid Snake’s DNA, but this didn’t work either. But Liquid Ocelot eventually stole Big Boss’ DNA from Big Mama (EVA), which finally allowed him to access the system. This let him deactivate every weapon controlled by the Sons of the Patriot system, leaving most non-Outer Heaven armies utterly helpless. Liquid Ocelot headed to Shadow Moses Island so as to take Metal Gear REX’s rail gun and install it on Outer Haven, a battleship on par with the Arsenal Gear, which he’d stolen from the Patriots. As his plan commenced, Liquid Snake took control of one of the mass produced Metal Gear RAY’s and fought Snake, who was using Metal Gear REX. Despite RAY getting destroyed, Liquid Ocelot escaped aboard his ship and tried to use the rail gun to launch a nuclear warhead into orbit. He wanted to do this to destroy JD, the Patriot’s core AI, which was on a satellite and planned to then use GW to take over the Patriot’s network. However Solid Snake foiled Liquid Ocelot’s plan after he infiltrated Outer Haven and infected GW with the FOXALIVE virus. Not only did GW get destroyed, the virus spread to Patriot AIs all over the network, wiping them out. Exhausted, Snake collapsed and Liquid Ocelot brought him to the top of Outer Haven. He stated that Snake had brought about his goal: see the Patriots ruined and create Big Boss’ dream of Outer Heaven (a world of chaos where people would fight and know the fullness of life). Liquid Ocelot got Snake back to his feet, wanting one last fight with him and the two engaged in a long and brutal hand to hand fight, during which it was revealed that Liquid Ocelot’s arm was cybernetic. He was finally beaten and as he lay dying, Liquid Snake’s personality disappeared, leaving only Revolver Ocelot. His last words to Snake were that he was Liquid’s doppelganger, as was Snake and that Snake was “pretty good”, the same thing he’d said to Snake when they met on Shadow Moses nine years ago and that Big Boss had said to Ocelot fifty years ago. The new FOXDIE virus proceeded to finally finish off Ocelot, but what he didn’t realize was that Sunny had modified FOXALIVE to prevent the total collapse of civilization he had foreseen. However civilization was badly destabilized, leaving America able to give up unilateralism and many other countries in a state of severe bankruptcy and debt due to using PMCs. Not even reforming laws that applied to usage of PMCs would be able to pay it off. Abilities Revolver Ocelot is a skilled solider and agent, as well as a master gunslinger, able to use expertly use handguns His weapon of choice is the Colt Single Action Army revolver, which he calls the greatest gun ever made. Revolver Ocelot’s other notable skill is at interrogation (i.e. torture), being highly accomplished at it, and seems to have a preference for electrical torture. As Liquid Ocelot, he preferred to use hand-to-hand combat, more similar to Liquid Snake. Trivia *After his duel with Naked Snake in 1964, Ocelot said, “You were lucky! We’ll meet again!” and said the exact same thing to Solid Snake after their fight during the Shadow Moses Incident. *While he was torturing Snake in 1964, Ocelot mentioned participating in wars in Afghanistan, Eritea, Mozambique, and Chad. *During the Big Shell Incident, when Ocelot was taking an injection to suppress Liquid Snake’s spirit, Raiden could hear what were apparently two heartbeats coming from him with use of a directional microphone. *Despite Ocelot only losing his hand to Gray Fox, he replaced his entire right arm. *His real name, Adamanska, is the Russian version of “ADAM”, his codename during Operation Snake Eater. *Ocelot’s appearance in Metal Gear Solid was based on Lee Van Cleef, an actor in Western films. *Originally his codename would have been “Lynx”, but Hideo Kojima disliked the name and changed it to Ocelot instead. *In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Ocelot was apparently right-handed since he was able to show off his ability to handle his gun with his right hand. After it was cut off by Gray Fox, he tried to do the same thing with his left at one point, but he just dropped the gun. However Ocelot was able to use that hand to shoot the PAL key out of Snake’s hand without harming Snake or the key. *In an interview with Yoji Shinakawa, Ocelot’s arm would originally have been replaced with a mechanical one. But due to Liquid Snake being popular amongst fans, it was decided to have Ocelot replace his arm with that of Liquid. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when Snake has a Codec communication with Mei Ling about Pikachu, he mentions Ocelot as he recounted the interrogation he experienced at Ocelot’s hands in Metal Gear Solid. Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Gunmen Category:Recurring villain Category:Old Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Final Boss Category:Robot Pilots Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Double Agent Category:Sequel Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Villains